Unaccepted
by DeviousDomi
Summary: Will their taboo love ever be accepted?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own That 70's Show. Nope, not one bit of it!**

**A/N: So this is my first story for That 70's Show. It's just a random idea that popped into my head the other night when I was at the lake, being attacked by misquitoes. Evil little bastards. Anyways, this was written on my phone, and it looked much longer there. The next updates will be longer, promise! AND, those that read my other stories, they are not forgotten, I just can't get to the files thanks to my laptop dying. It won't charge, damn thing. Anywho...please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I guess you could say we were best friends. She was the only girl I ever spend a lot of time with. But that was mainly because we hung out in the same group. True in the beginning I couldn't stand her, but she's grown on me. I guess that's why things turned out the way they did. That's why I Donna love Jackie. Yes, you read that right. This is my side of the story.<p>

I guess it all started when all the guys were busy fawning over my dad's new car. I had already had my time with it and didn't feel like standing out in the cold for extended periods of time. And Jackie didn't give a rat's ass about cars. So there we were sitting on the couch in Eric's basement watching some lame TV show. Well I was watching it, Jackie was more interested in the magazine she was reading.

Out of nowhere she turned and asked me, "Have you ever thought about kissing a girl?" I was caught off guard, I do admit.

"No, I don't believe that has ever really crossed my mind," I told her. "Have you?" I was lying. I had just thought about it as maybe a joke, but I was straight, I was dating Eric. And it's not like it was accepted by very many people.

"Really? Not once? I've thought about it before, but I just don't think there are very many pretty girls I'd want to kiss," she told me. Typical Jackie.

"Well maybe once it might have popped into my head, but its silly Jackie. I'm with Eric and you keep getting it on with Kelso." I said. This was crazy. Why the hell were we talking about kissing girls? "And barely anybody would accept it."

"Who said anybody had to know Donna?" She said in her usual condasending voice paired with an eye roll.

"True, but why would we ever want to kiss another girl? We like guys."

"God Donna, you can be so oblivious for a smart person!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Do you even know what oblivious means?" I asked her.

"Shut up," she said waving her hand. "You would want to kiss a girl because you're curious." She was quiet. I sat there thinking as she stared me down. Finally she spoke again. "Aren't you curious?" I just nodded my head. "Then it's settled. We're having a sleepover at my place tonight!" I had no choice but to agree

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own That 70's Show. I do however own a large sweet ice tea from McDonald's. It's quite yummy.**

**A/N: I like the length of this chapter better. I'm think that this will be about 5-10 chapters long. Depends on where my creativity comes in at. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I was actually going to one of Jackie's sleepovers. I had agreed to it! What was the world coming to? I <em>never<em> went to Jackie's sleepovers, they always seemed pointless and stupid. But this time was different, this time I needed to figure something out. I didn't know it at the time, but I know it now. I wanted to prove to myself that I was straight, that I really wanted to be with Eric. It seems silly, but I had always wondered and this was my chance. My oppertunity to figure things out.

I had grown to trust Jackie. Sure, she could be spacey, and spoiled, and a total bitch, but I trusted her. And like I said before, she was pretty much my best friend by this point. She was the one I wanted to figure this out with. She would keep it a secret. I mean, imagine if it got out at school, she'd go from being extremely popular to being shuned. So that's why I was standing in front of her huge house with a duffle bag slung over my shoulder and a sleeping bag under my arm.

I used my free hand to ring the doorbell. It only took a few minutes for the maid to answer and usher me on in to the living room where Jackie was curled up on the couch watching TV. Her long dar hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she wore a pair of silk pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey Jackie," I caught her attention and she turned to face me, recognition taking over her face turning into a smile.

"Donna! You made it, come on!" Her tiny frame jumped off the couch and she took off towards her bedroom. I followed at a slower pace. I had been to her house once before. My parents had gone out of town and I stayed at her place for a few nights.

When I got to her room she took my stuff and set it on a hot pink butterfly chair. Then she sat down on her huge bed and patted a spot next to her, ushering me to set down. I done as she wanted and took a seat next to her. I have to admit I was beyond nervous. It wasn't just about what we had planned for the night, which I wasn't exactly sure of. It was about the girl sitting next to me. She looked amazing in her PJs and hair pulled back. She smelled amazing, like strawberries. It freaked me out, why was she making me nervous? This had never happened before. We always hung out, but I never sat this close to her, ther was always someone in between us.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" I asked after a few silent minutes. She didn't answer, just pulled out the magazine she had been reading in Eric's basement. "We're going to read magazines?"

"God Donna, no," she rolled her eyes and flipped open to an artical, the page had been dog eared. The headline read '**Have You Kissed a Girl?**' It wasn't that long at all, just a little paragraph in the corner. She began reading aloud the artical. "_It's taboo, it's not what young girls' mothers want them to be thinking about, let alone doing. Yet so many have already tried it, and like it. Are you part of the 60% of women who have kissed another of the same sex? If you haven't, would you try it? Have you thought about it? At least 90% of women have. Write to us and tell us your opinion, it might even be featured in next months' issue._"

"So you want to try this to write in your experience to a dumb magazine?" It kind of pissed me off. Why in the hell would she get me to do this and then tell the whole world? I wanted to leave right then, but something stopped me.

"No, I don't want to write in. I've actually been curious for a while," she admitted. I was a bit shocked. She was always so proud of having sex with Kelso, always so boy crazy. "I mean, I know I always go on about Kelso, and other guys, but I'm just trying to make people think that I'd never like girls. It could kill my reputation."

"Wow Jackie," in a way she was kinda deep, but the last part killed it.

"Yeah, but see I'm confused because it says that pretty much everyone is doing it!" She pointed to the artical. "That means they're doing it but not telling anyone. So why hasn't anyone coming to me? I'm one of the prettiest girls in the school!" She could be so concided sometimes. Well, all the time acutally. But it was Jackie, and that was just the way she was.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" I asked. She seemed confused. I just wanted to know if I was going to figure things out. At least that's what I was telling myself at the time. Deep down though I just wanted to kiss her. I would have never admitted it then, but now I can see that's what I wanted.

"I want to kiss you, and see what all the hype is about," she admitted, "and whatever happens, we don't speak of this. Ever."

"Deal," I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that I'm done my sweet tea is gone. :( Oh well, hope you enjoyed this! Next will be the kiss. In the meantime, leave me your thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own That 70's Show. But once again I have a large sweet tea from McDonalds. YUM. I swear my kid is either going to love or hate the stuff the way I drink it! **

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to update. BUSY four day weekend I had. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was doing this. I was really going to do it. I was more afraid of what would happen after than the actual kiss. This was it, she was leaning in. I closed my eyes and leaned towards her, lips puckered. The moment our lips met I felt a chill go down my spine. I had never had that happen before, I pulled back. I quickly stood up, shocked, and started to grab my things.<p>

"Donna, what are you doing?" Jackie asked me. I couldn't answer, I was in too much shock. How could this happen? I was with Eric, I was straight. "DONNA!" Jackie grabbed my arm as I started to leave her room.

"I have to go Jackie, this was a bad idea," I told her. I shouldn't have even agreed to come over. I shouldn't have even answered her back in Eric's basement. This was all wrong, so wrong.

"No, Donna, please stay," she looked up at me with her big puppy dog eyes. They were becoming hard to resist. She was so beautiful, so tiny and fragile. I had to look away or I would give in.

"I can't," I walked away from her. It was hard, but I was too afraid of what might happen if I stayed.

There was so much going through my mind. I felt horrible, I had betrayed Eric, I had kissed another woman. I couldn't admit my feelings to myself. How was I supposed to tell everyone that I had romantic feelings for Jackie? What about Eric? He was so sweet, I couldn't do that to him. And what about Jackie? I had just walked out after we kissed. It was all so confusing.

I walked all the way back to my house. The entire time I tried to sort everything out, but I came to no good conclusion for what had happened. I wanted to just ignore what had happened between me and Jackie. That's what I was going to try and do. There was no way I could act upon it. We had to just move on with our lives. It was just a fluke. That's all it was. At least that's what I tried telling myself.

"What are you doing home Sweetie?" My mom asked as I walked through the front door, "I thought you were staying at Jackie's tonight?"

"No, something came up," I lied. Usually I would tell her what was wrong, but this time I couldn't. My mom was pretty into the times, but she wouldn't understand this at all.

"Oh, what was it?" my mother could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Nothing important. I'll be in my room," with that I walked away. I didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment. I just needed to be alone.

I threw my stuff down on the floor and then proceeded to throw myself on the bed. I just wanted to rewind the past day and start over. How could I have done this? I was so fucking stupid! UGH! I decided to put on one of my favorite KISS records and stare at the ceiling. Within no time I had dozed off into dream world.

_The multi-colored curtain infront of me opened up. Now I could see Jackie and Eric staring at me, along with a man holding a mic and a crowd of people. I was obviously on some game show. This could not end well. Why the hell was I on a game show?_

_"Welcome to Love Triangle, today's contestant is Donna!" the host said, "her two lovers are Eric and Jackie. Now Eric didn't know that Donna had kissed Jackie, and is now in love with her!" Oh shit. "Now Donna, who do you love?"_

_"I-I don't know," I answered. How the hell was I supposed to know the answer to that? _

_"What are you talking about Donna?" Eric asked me. He looked so hurt. I felt horrible, of course I loved Eric. But then I saw Jackie, she looked so sad._

_"I'm sorry Donna, I really am," Jackie told me. My heart broke at the sight of her walking away through the door with a big red "EXIT" sign. _

_"Jackie!" I yelled for her, but she wouldn't come back._

_"I love you Donna, please don't do this to me," Eric pleaded._

_"Eric, I don't know. I'm so sorry," I saw a tear fall down his face, and the crowd started hitting their fists on their seats. It was so weird. "Donna, Donna," Eric kept repeating. "Donna, wake up!" _

I opened my eyes to see Eric sitting beside me on my bed. I was back in my room and the game show was just a dream. But I couldn't ignore my feelings that were real in my dream. But at the moment I surpressed them and threw my arms around Eric as he leaned in and gave me a kiss. It didn't seem real to me. Not after kissing Jackie. What was I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so that's all I could manage to get out today. I still have some sweet tea left! WOOT! Hopefully I'll work on a better, longer chapter tomorrow. Please review, tell me what you think of this! :)**

**~Domi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own That 70's Show. I think that's quite clear by now**

**A/N: I know I said I'd have an update last week, buuuut...work got INSANE! Still is. Boo. But please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Donna, are you okay?" Eric asked me. To tell the truth, I wasn't okay. But I couldn't tell him that. I didn't want him to worry at all.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him as I went to stand up. I was really thirsty and decided I'd go get me a glass of water or a Pepsi. "Just a litte bit thirsty."

"Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Pepsi?" He asked. He was such a sweet guy. The perfect boyfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have him. So why was I thinking about the little brunette the entire time?

"Um, no, I can get it," I said as I left my room. Thankfully he didn't follow me.

I made my way to the kitchen and opened the refigerator. The only thing in there was orange juice, so I opted for a glass of water. I sat at the kitchen table thinking of what to do, but mostly I stared at the orange flowers that were printed on the glass. I was zoned out and hadn't noticed Eric come into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I jumped at his voice, causing water to spill on my top. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm fine," I told him again, "I just didn't hear you come into the room."

"You seen a little distant, why didn't you stay at Jackie's?" He asked. I really didn't want to be around anyone right now, and him asking questions wasn't helping my mood all that much.

"I wasn't feeling too well, but I feel better now that I took a nap," I lied again.

I really wish I would stop. But what other choice did I have? Tell my boyfriend that I kissed a girl and then it freaked me out and I ran off, and now kissing him isn't the same? Yeah right, that would not be good. Lying was the only choice I had.

"Okay, well do you wanna come watch _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _with me and the guys?" he offered. As much as I loved the movie, I didn't feel up for being around Kelso, Fez, and Hyde so I just shook my head no. "Okay, well if you want to you can always come hang in the basement." he said before kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

_Finally_ I thought to myself. I put the empty glass in the sink and went back to my room to change my top. As I was pulling on a dry t-shirt I heard the phone ring. I ran to the kitchen to grab it, knowing my parents were probably up to something I didn't want to think about in their room.

"Hello," I answered, not bothering with formalities.

"Donna?" Jackie's voice caught me off guard. Why was she calling? I didn't want to talk to her right now. Not one bit.

"Yeah," I wasn't going to be rude and hang up on her, even though that's what I really wanted to do at that exact moment.

"Can we please talk about earlier?" she asked. I could hear worry in her voice. Why was everyone sounding like that tonight?

"Not now Jackie," I told her. I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone.

"Well when?" she seemed a bit impatient now. Gosh, this girl and her mood swings.

"Tomorrow, I need to sleep on this. Come over in the morning and we'll talk," I told her. At least I was giving myself some time, even though I knew that I wouldn't get much figured out tonight.

"Okay, I'll see you then Donna," she said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I told her before I heard a click. I hung up the phone and decided I should get some more sleep. Hopefully I wouldn't have weird dreams again. In the morning I had to face my fears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short and more of a filler, sorry. But the next chapter will be much better, promise! :) Reviews = happier preggo woman, and quicker updates. :P**

**~Domi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own That 70's Show. Or any pants that fit me anymore. :(**

**A/N: So I know I'm horrible at update. But to my defense, I work a lot, I don't have much internet access, and I'm getting ready for a baby. I hope you forgive me. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to someone knocking on my bedroom door. I looked at the clock with my sleepy eyes and saw that it was only nine. On a Sunday. Ugh. I hated being up early. "Come in," I said, not wanting to get out of bed. A second later Jackie entered the room. My stomach started turning at the sight of her.<p>

"Good morning," she smiled at me. I forced a sort of smile back at her as I sat up and tried to do something with my hair.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

"Um, so can we talk about last night, or do you want to get dressed and stuff first?" she asked. I thought about taking a really long shower and how nice it would be, but I decided I should get the impending doom over with already.

"I'll just brush my teeth, then we can have breakfast," I told her as I crawled out of my bed.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs," she said and followed me out of my room.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I washed my face quickly and then headed downstairs to the kitchen where Jackie was waiting for me. As always she looked stunning, while I was still in my pajamas.

"Would you like some bacon and eggs?" I asked as I got out the frying pan.

"And toast please," she smiled at me. Such a beautiful smile.

"Sure thing," I said as I got out all the stuff and started cooking. "So, what exactly do you have to say about last night?" I knew that nobody was home so I didn't mind talking in the kitchen.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if it freaked you out. But I felt something," she said. When I looked over at her she was staring down at her hands. "And if you felt something too we shouldn't hide it. I know I have never felt that way with Micheal, and I can't just ignore it." It took everything I had not to cry. She had described how I felt to a t. I had just finished with the eggs and sat down before starting the bacon.

"Wow Jackie, that's exactly how I feel. And it scares me because I know that if we do this, if we are together, then nobody would accept us. My family, our friends, and what about Eric and Kelso? We would be hurting them. That's why I ran Jackie," I explained to her.

"I know Donna, I know what people would think and who we would hurt. But we would be hurting ourselves more by not going for this," she said. And I understand what she ment. I couldn't just keep leading Eric on, and it hurt knowing that the person I wanted was right there and I can't have her.

"So do you wanna try?" I asked her as I got up to finish cooking breakfast.

"Yeah, I wanna see if we can make things work," she said, getting up and grabbing two glasses and filling them with orange juice.

"Lets do this then," I told her, pulling her to me and giving her a kiss. It felt amazing to do it again. As she pulled away I saw a smile on her lips that matched mine. This was the girl I wanted to be with. She could be annoying and frustrating, but now she was all mine.

I quickly finished cooking and we sat and ate together. It was nice, just the two of us talking and learning even more about each other. Finally we came to one subject neither of us really wanted to talk about. Eric and Kelso. We decided that breaking up with them sooner than later would be best, but not to do it at the same time as not to look suspecious. We were going to keep what we had underwraps for now.

After breakfast I showered while Jackie waited in my room. Once I was all nice and clean I joined her on my bed. I couldn't help but kiss her again. Her lips were amazing as they moved against mine, I have no idea how long we spent making out, but soon we heard a door close and broke apart. I threw a magazine on my bed and we acted normal.

My mom came up and asked us if we wanted anything to drink, we said no. Once she left I kissed her goodbye and she went home. I made my way over to Eric's. It was time to do what I had been dreading since this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, so what do you think?**

**~Domi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own That 70's Show. But I do get my laptop back tonight. All fixed up and ready to go!**

**A/N: Well, here goes another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey there beautiful," Eric greeted me as I entered his basement. Hyde, Kelso, and Fez were already there of course. I just smiled at them all as they waved. They were all such dorks, but they were my dorks.<p>

"Can I talk to you in your room Eric?" I asked him. I was so nervous about breaking up with him. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew if I stayed with him I would hurt him even more. It was a painfull cycle which I had been going over in my head on my walk over to the Foreman's.

"Oooohhhhh...," Kelso teased as we started towards the stairs. I rolled my eyes at him and Eric just ignored him.

We made our way to his room and sat on his bed. He pulled me close, getting the same idea Kelso had from what I had said. I pushed myself away a little and I could see the hurt on his face. This was going to be a LOT harder than I thought.

"Actually, I really do need to talk to you about something," I told him, putting on my serious face. He got the hint and let go of where his hands were on my hips.

"Okay, what is it?" he looked worried, and I guess it was rightfully so.

"I'm just going to come out and say it," I told him as I beat around the bush a little. "I think we should break up." He just stared at me.

"Very funny," he said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm serious Eric, this isn't working out for me. I think we should go our seprate ways," I let out a sigh, finally getting it all over with. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be like this." I stood up and left his room, and walking through the kitchen, past Mrs. Foreman, out the door and onto my house.

I had done it. I had finally ended things with Eric. I wasn't cheating on him. I could be with Jackie, well in secret anyway. There was no way we were going to tell anybody, at least not yet. Once I got back to my house I called her and told her that I had already broken up with him. She said she'd break up with Kelso tomorrow at school.

I felt so much better, but still felt weighed down by having to keep me and Jackie a secret. I wanted us to work out and be together, but how could we if we had to sneak around and keep everything we're doing a secret? It was all so confusing. I just wanted to be with her right now, so I decided I would surprise her.

I went over to the Burkheart residence and rang the doorbell. Once again a maid answered and pointed me to Jackie's room. I already knew where it was, but I thanked her and went on to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called. I opened the door and was answered by her squealing. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Oh my gosh Donna, I wasn't expecting you."

"I just wanted to see you. And not be stuck alone in my room," I told her. "I'm afraid to go back over to the Foreman's for a while. I think everyone is going to hate me for breaking up with Eric."

It was true, I was afraid that Red and Kitty would be mad at me. Well, Kitty maybe. Red would congralate me on getting away from the dumb ass. He was so weird. And hopefully the guys would be cool. But I was positive that Eric hated my guts. The way he was looking at me when I left was horrible.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," she told me, then gave me a small kiss. It felt good to be here with her. "So do you want to stay over?" she asked.

"No, I didn't tell anybody I was coming here." I told her.

"Oh, okay," her face fell a little. I was nervous about what would happen if I stayed the night. Where things would lead with her, and I didn't think I was ready for it. We'd just stick to making out for now. Which is what we ended up doing for what seemed like forever.

Finally it was getting late and I had to go. I kissed her goodbye and walked home. It wasn't a very long walk, but it was long enough to make me think. Was what Jackie and I were doing serious? And were we going to move quickly? I wasn't sure if I could handle it just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. So that's it. Sucky I know. I'm very sorry. Maybe next time it'll be better. If I get tons of reviews? Or not tons, maybe two for this chapter by next week? That would make me a very happy camper. Anyways, I would love to know what you thought of this.**

**~Domi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, just the plot.**

**A/N: So sorry it has taken me ages to update. I hope you enjoy this though!**

* * *

><p>The next day I decided to go over to the Foreman's. I knew things weren't going to go well between Eric and I. I had barely explained anything to him yesterday. And of course I was right. Eric didn't even acknowledge me, Fez glared at me, Kelso looked confused, and Hyde looked, well he looked Hyde.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked in a disgusted tone. He was acting a lot harsher than I expected.

"I came over to hang out with my friends," I told him, "you're still my friend right?"

"I don't know Donna," he said just as Jackie walked in.

We made brief eye contact, but both looked away and tried acting normal. You could feel the awkward in the air between Eric and myself. I knew she could feel it as well as everyone else in the room. I decided that maybe I should go.

"Kelso, I'm breaking up with you," Jackie said before I got the chance to even move a muscle. "I'll see you all later." She left and Kelso just stared blankly after her.

"Um, I should go," I said walking past Eric towards the door, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Can we please talk about this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Eric, but there's nothing to talk about," I told him as I walked away.

Once I was outside I saw Jackie walking down the street. I ran to catch up with her and found tears rolling down her beautiful face. I was shocked, she looked so put together in Eric's basement.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping her by pulling her into a hug.

"I didn't think it would be that hard to break up with him," she told me.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I asked, she had seemed so sure of herself yesterday and she had convinced me to go through with everything.

"No, I just still have some lingering feelings."

"I know," I sighed. "It's hard to be around Eric. I hate how I hurt him, and I know that I could have loved him if I had given it time."

"Then why didn't you stay? We could have avoided this," she sounded a little mad.

"I know, but you convinced me, I want to be with you not Eric."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I pulled her into a kiss right in the middle of the street. What more could I do to convince her?

"DONNA!" she scolded me, "Someone could see us!"

"To tell you the truth I don't give a damn," I told her. "If anyone has a problem they can take it somewhere else."

"Still, I don't want people to know yet, can you keep it a secret for me?" she batted her eyelashes at me.

"Yeah, I'll do it for you," I said giving her a playful shove.

Later that night I was at Jackie's and we were curled up on her couch watching TV. I loved being near her. Since her parents were never home we could hold hands and kiss openly. It was nice not having to worry about if someone saw us or cared. The only people there were the staff, and they knew if they even thought of telling anybody she would have them fired and they would never work again. It was a bit harsh, but it was what she had to do to keep our secret.

It was getting late and we made our way into her room to go to bed. She pulled on a simple silk nightie and I was just in a long t-shirt. Her bed was big, but we cuddled up and barely took up any space. We were making out and exploring each other's bodies when her finger looped through the side of my panties. I instantly tensed up.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's just that I've only had sex once and I'm still really nervous," I explained.

"It's okay, we'll go slow," she said kissing me again.

It felt weird to be vulnerable with Jackie. She seemed like she would be the one who needed protecting, and was less experienced, but it was actually me. With Eric I had felt like I had needed to take charge, to prove that I could do it. Now I was just letting me feelings guide me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own it. At all.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been ages. I've had my baby and everything, so life is crazy. I hope you enjoy this though!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with my arms full of Jackie. I just layed there, taking everything in. I knew we had to get up and go to school, but I didn't want to, not one bit. After a few minutes I felt Jackie start to stir.<p>

"Morning," I greeted her.

"Mmm," she smiled at me as she sat up, "morning."

"I don't want to go to school, I just want to lay here with you in bed all day," I said.

"Then lets do it."

"We can't, what if we get in trouble for skipping?"

"Stop being such a chicken Donna, a little skipping is good for you," she was starting to convince me. Damn this beautiful girl.

"Fine, but we can't get in trouble, or I'm never skipping school with you again."

"Deal."

So it was settled that we'd spend the day together. It was an amazing day, we just talked about everything under the sun it seemed like. There was also the cooking lesson she gave me, apparently it was her secret hobby. This girl was full of secrets.

"Want to go to the Hub?" Jackie asked later that afternoon.

"Sure, I could go for some fries and a milkshake," I told her. Her cooking was amazing, but nothing could beat the greasy fries and shake the Hub makes.

We made our way to the Hub, and when we walked in my heart sank. Eric, Kelso, Hyde, and Fez were all sitting at our usual table. Fuck. I really didn't want to face Eric. They were all staring at us too thanks to the bell above the door that announced our arrival. Jackie walked right towards them, I really wish we could just set by ourselves. I guess she thought that it might be a little sketchy if we did.

"So where were you two at today?" Hyde asked as we sat down. "I never figured Donna for a skipper."

"And I never figured you for a straight A student," I shot back, "guess we're all full of surprises, huh Hyde?"

"Hey, you swore you would never tell!" he looked upset. Damn it, I'm just making enemies of all my friends lately.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Whatever."

"So where were you guys really at?" Kelso asked.

"It's none of your business," Jackie told him. That was the end of that conversation. Thank God.

Eric didn't speak to me the entire time we were at the Hub, or after when we went to his basement. Kelso and Fez kept hitting on me and Jackie both, which really got annoying. Finally we all went home. Jackie and I acted like nothing was going on between us and went our separate ways. Later that night I called her though and we talked until around two in the morning.

The next day at school was boring. Jackie and I rarely saw each other because we didn't have many classes together. During lunch we snuck off to the gym. Thankfully none of the sports teams were having practice that day. Jackie and I hid under the bleachers and we were talking about our days until she kissed me and we started making out. The tardy bell was the only thing that broke us apart.

The rest of the day went by and after school I was walking home alone. I had declined Jackie's offer of a ride or having her walk with me. I felt like I just needed a little bit of time alone. But of course things didn't go as planned, Hyde caught up with me not too long after I had left. He was quiet for some time before he finally spoke.

"So, how was lunch?" that was a very odd question coming from him.

"Um, good I guess."

"Did you have fun under the bleachers?" my mouth dropped. He had to have seen us, we didn't tell anybody we were going to the gym. "Yeah, I saw you and Jackie."

"Please don't tell anyone!" I begged. Jackie would be so upset if word got out, I couldn't imagine what she would do.

"Why shouldn't I?" he cocked an eyebrow. He was such an ass sometimes.

"Because you're my friend, and I'm not ready to tell anybody yet."

"Yeah, but it would be so much fun to see Jackie's reaction," he smirked and I just wanted to smack it right off his face.

"Please Hyde," I almost got on my knees and folded my hands together to beg him.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked. God, I didn't even want to be around him at all anymore.

"You're such an ass!" I lost control and punched him.

"OW!" he grabbed his arm where my fist had made contact.

"If you tell anybody, you _will_ pay," I threatened.

"Fine, but if you so much as look at me wrong your little lesbian romance will be out in the open," he said before running off ahead of me.

I didn't have the energy or the right state of mind to walk any farther. I sat down on the sidewalk and put my head in my hands. What in the hell was I going to do? How was I going to tell Jackie that we had been spied on? It was all too much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: There's a song I was listening to while writing this. If you can find where I hid the lyrics you get a special Domi cookie. Also, I'll tell you what song and where I hid it in the next chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After what I guessed was about half an hour I got the energy to get up off the sidewalk and make my way home. As soon as I got in the door I called Jackie's house. She picked up on the first ring.<p>

"Hello?" she sounded worried.

"Jackie, we have to talk. Get over here as soon as you can," I said before hanging up the phone. I knew it was rude, but I didn't have time to explain on the phone with my dad sitting there silently eavesdropping on my conversation.

It wasn't long before Jackie made it to my house, even though it felt like ages. She looked beyond worried as I led her to my room. As soon as my door was closed she let out all of her questions.

"What happened? Are you okay? Why do you look so pale?"

"I'm fine, but there's someone who knows about us," I said, not wanting to tell her it was one of our supposed friends.

"What? Who? How?" she was just full of questions tonight.

"Hyde, he saw us under the bleachers today."

"Oh my god," she just stood there in shock. "What did he say?"

"He said that if we rub him wrong in any way then he's going to tell everyone," I told her the horrible thing Hyde had said. I thought I had been able to trust him, I guess I was wrong.

"Then we'll just tell them first and beat him to it. Show him we're not afraid of him and he won't have anything over us. Then we can tell everybody that he was blackmailing us and BAM! The tables have turned." I was surprised by how fast her mind was working.

"I thought you didn't want to tell anyone yet?" I asked, remembering our conversation for a few days ago.

"Well it looks like we have to now," she shrugged. "Besides, we can't hide forever. And if anyone has a problem with it they can just kiss my ass."

"Okay, who are we going to tell first?" I asked, really not wanting her to say our parents. My mom would be more understand, but my dad wouldn't have any of it.

"Does it matter? As long as we're together things will be okay," she grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I love you," I said the words without thinking, then realizing that I really meant it.

"I love you too," she said as she looked me in the eyes and everything seemed like it was going to be alright. It was like I had found my paradise. She gave me a small kiss and told me that we would figure things out more tomorrow.

The entire night I was back and forth. How were people going to react to the news? Why did I even give a flying fuck? Would we be outcasts? Why did it matter, we didn't have many friends anymore anyways. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get what we had said to each other out of my head. How was I supposed to help Jackie come up with a plan if I couldn't function with the lack of sleep. Finally my exhaustion took over and I was in my own little dream world.

_There was a beautiful princess trapped at the top of a tower. She was waiting for her prince to come and save her, but she knew it would be a while before he showed up. She didn't mind. She liked where she was, she had everything she needed. But after a while she got bored and wanted something more. When the prince finally arrived she didn't have any interest but she felt pressured by the evil godmother to go with him. So she did. _

_Then one day on their journey they ran into another price with his princess. Instantly she wanted to be around the princess. She wanted to spend time with her and travel across the magical world with her, but her prince wanted her to stay, he said that it wasn't right for princesses to run off with one another. The princesses thought that that was bogus. They decided that one night when their princes were sleeping they would sneak off. And that's exactly what they did. _

_But when the two princesses came into a near village they were met with scorn. The townspeople thought that they were wretched and were wrong for what they had done. But they didn't care because they had each other, and that was all that mattered._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, can any of you silent readers guess the song?**

**-Domi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own That 70's Show.**

**A/N: The song was When You Look Me In the Eyes by Jonas Brothers (I'm a fan, shoot me.) The passage was:**

**"_I love you too," she said as she looked me in the eyes and everything seemed like it was going to be alright. It was like I had found my paradise._**

**Also, I know I take forever to update. It's just something that happens, sorry. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It's short and sweet.**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up feeling weightless until I realized what the day was going to bring. I sat up and felt Jackie's hand reach around to grab mine. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding the past few seconds.<p>

"It's going to be okay, we can do this," Jackie reassured me.

After we both fully woke up and showered we headed over to the Foreman's house. We had decided that we would tell our ex-boyfriends first and then the rest of our friends, followed by our families. We didn't care about anybody else.

"Hey Eric," I said as we entered the basement. He was there with Kelso, Fez, and Hyde. Looks like we were going to get most of this over with at once.

"Hi." he didn't seem like he was getting over things very well. At least he was talking to me instead of giving me the cold shoulder.

"Um, we have something to say," Jackie announced. I could see something like shock and knowing on Hyde's face. Ha, he wouldn't get the chance to out us.

"Lets hear it," there was a smile on Hyde's face as the words left his mouth.

"Well, Jackie and I, we're kind of, um-"

"They're together, they're GAY!" Hyde shouted. Bastard.

"What?" Eric looked confused and a little hurt.

"That's hot," Fez commented.

"Can I watch?" Kelso asked.

I was disgusted by Kelso and Hyde, not surprised by Fez, and a little surprised by Eric.

"Yes, we're together, and no Kelso," Jackie said. She was keeping her cool pretty well, but I felt like I was about to start yelling and throwing things.

"Yeah, and Hyde over there was going to blackmail us!" I yelled.

"Hyde?" Eric turned to his best friend.

"What, no I wasn't," Hyde was lying through his teeth.

"Yes you were! You told me yesterday that you saw us kissing under the bleachers and that if we did anything that rubbed you the wrong way that you would out us! How else do you think he knew about it before we said anything? Jackie and I could have said that we were going to throw a party or something."

"Why would you do that?" Kelso asked.

"I...I...well, they're gay! Look at them!"

"Whatever Hyde, if you can't accept them then you should probably go," Eric said. Hyde left the basement, and I felt like crying. I thought that Eric hated me, I broke his heart, and now he was sticking up for me and Jackie. He was accepting us, I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Eric," Jackie said, "thank you for understanding."

"Yeah, I get it, you're just not into guys. I can't hold that against you. I mean, I'm still a little hurt over the breakup, but I know why now."

"You'll always be my best friend Eric," I told him.

"So do you guys have any idea how we should tell our parents?" Jackie asked.

"Good luck," Kelso scoffed, "your dad is a dick."

"Hey!" Jackie threw one of Eric's 'action figures' at him.

"Sorry, but both of your parents are going to freak out," Kelso told us, "just tell them how it is. They'll accept you in time."

"Thanks," she said, "well we're going to go break it to them, wish us luck."

"Good luck!" Fez said with a wave as we left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uhhh...sooo...what did you think? Too OOC? Let me know.**

**-Domi**


End file.
